fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Any Kind Of Guy
}} Any Kind Of Guy en español Cualquier Tipo De Chico, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush. Será interpretada por los chicos de New Divide. Contexto de la Canción: Después de que Chris les pone la tarea del versus, tras sus reglas las chicas obligan a los chicos a interpretar una canción de Big Time Rush. Si bien la idea principal era que Brent y Jason cantaran, tras las palabras de Scott, los chicos deciden darle una oportunidad a quienes no han "brillado" lo suficiente en el coro. Letra de la Canción: Evan y (Scott): Here I am There you are Why does it seem so far Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be) Something I Want so bad Know what's inside your head Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see) Nathan: Gotta keep on believing That everything takes time Nathan y Alex: I'll make up any reason To make you mine If you're staying or leaving I'll follow your lead Nathan: So why keep pretending Open your eyes I can be what you need Scott con los chicos de New Divide: Any kind of guy you want, girl That's the guy I'll be Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will) Any kind of guy you want, girl You know I'll agree Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will) Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide Change your mind I will be there Won't you try One more try Be my any kind of girl You decide It's alright I will be there Scottt: You seem so hard to know Say goodbye, say hello Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go) Scott y Alex: Changing my point of view Everyday something new Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you) Alex: Gotta keep on believing That everything takes time I'll make up any reason To make you mine If you're staying or leaving I'll follow your lead So why keep pretending Open your eyes I can be what you need Evan con los chicos de New Divide: Any kind of guy you want, girl That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be) Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will) Any kind of guy you want, girl You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree) Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will) Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide Change your mind I will be there (I'll be there) Won't you try One more try Be my any kind of girl You decide It's alright I will be there Alex: Let me know if I'm getting through Nathan: Making you understand Evan: If it's wrong I'll try something new (try something new) Scott: Don't look away Scott y Evan: Cause I'm here to stay Scott, Evan y Nathan: If it's a game Then I'm gonna play Alex con los chicos de New Divide: Any kind of guy you want, girl That's the guy I'll be Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will) Any kind of guy you want, girl You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree) Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will) Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide Change your mind I will be there (I'll be there) Won't you try One more try Be my any kind of girl You decide It's alright I will be there Scott: Bring it back Evan con los chicos de New Divide: Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide It's alright I will be there Video: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Versus Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Scott Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Evan Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Nathan Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Alex